


Das Märchen von der Jungfer und dem Wächtergeist

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Märchen, fairytale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Vor langer Zeit, bevor die Menschheit wurde was sie heute ist, trug sich unter den Göttern eine Tragödie zu, die fortan die Erben dieser Geschlechter verfolgen sollte...





	Das Märchen von der Jungfer und dem Wächtergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of the Maiden and the Guardian Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827902) by [ThetenthtenbeingofTen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung eines meiner Werke!  
> Das Original findet sich hier: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827902#main
> 
> Viel Freude beim Lesen!

Vor langer Zeit, bevor die Menschheit wurde was sie heute ist, senkte sich der Himmel zur Erde herab und offenbarte ihr seine Liebe.

Sie gebar ihm einen Sohn, der einst als erster Himmelssohn bekannt würde. Ihn plagte jedoch die Einsamkeit, da seine Eltern von so gewaltiger Macht waren, dass Sie ihm keine Spielgefährten sein konnten ohne sein Leben zu gefährden.

So gebar die Erde Geschwister für ihren Sohn, die ihm ähnelten und ihm Gesellschaft leisten sollten.  
Er schwor sie fortan zu beschützen und über sie zu herrschen, sodass sie in Würde und Gerechtigkeit leben können.

Als er älter wurde, und des Lebens ermüdete, suchte er einen Weg das Wohlergehen seiner Geschwister in der Zukunft zu sichern.  
Er fragte seine Mutter ob sie ihm in ihrer Weisheit einen Rat geben könnte, doch sie verneinte, So ging er zu seinem Vater, dem Himmel selbst, und fragte ob er ihm in seiner Weisheit einen Rat geben könnte. Der Himmel sprach darauf: „Geh du, mein Sohn, zur Küste am Rande der Erde und warte dort bis der Mond voll ist, denn aus der See wird dann eine Jungfer ankommen, die dein Weib werden soll.“

So tat der Himmelssohn wie sein Vater ihm geheißen und ging zur Küste am Rande der Erde. Er setzte sich hernieder und wartete drei Tage und drei Nächte. In der dritten Nacht wurde er gewahr, dass der Mond seine Fülle erreichte und die See wurde unruhig.  
Dann stieg, aus einer Fontäne von Schaum und Wasser, eine Jungfer, so wie der Himmel es vorhergesehen hatte.

Sie war die Tochter von Nacht und See; ihre Haut weiß wie das Mondlicht, und ihr Haar schwarz wie die See bei Nacht.

Der Himmelssohn begrüßte sie als Verlobte und brachte Sie zu seiner Mutter.  
Überglücklich schuf die Erde eine Insel, die der Jungfer schenkte.

Alle wurden eingeladen der Heirat, welche in sieben Tagen stattfinden sollte, beizuwohnen.

Bis dahin entschied die Jungfer sich auf ihrer Insel zu verbergen. Der Himmelssohn bat seine Brüder und Schwester sich ihrer anzunehmen, doch bald sah er, dass sie sich ihrer Verlockung nicht entziehen konnten. So verbot er es bis zur Heirat jedem, außer seiner selbst, Fuß auf die Insel zu setzen.

Ohne sein Wissen aber, hatte die Sonne sie doch gesehen. Sie sandte einen Strahl ihres Lichtes, in Gestalt eines Geistes um den Himmelssohn zu treffen.  
Der Geist sprach: „Ich habe Eure Braut gesehen und bin bereit sie zu bewachen, bis Ihr sie Euer eigen macht.“ Daraufhin fragte der Himmelssohn: „Sehr gut. Wächtergeist, was wünschst du als Lohn für deine Arbeit?“

Der Wächtergeist lächelte und erwiderte: „Ich wünsche, dass Ihr das erste Kind welches Eure Braut Euch gebärt nach mir benennt.“  
Der Himmelssohn bedachte dies und entschied sich, zuzustimmen.

So wurde der Wächtergeist zur Insel der Jungfer geleitet.

Der Sonnenstrahl ließ die Blumen gedeihen und seine Wärme tat der Jungfer wohl. Als die Jungfer ihm verfiel, trug er sie zu Bett.

Am Tag der Heirat wurde die Braut von der Insel zu ihrem Gatten gebracht.  
Es zeigte sich bald, dass Sie ein Kind unterm Herzen trug.  
Es erfüllte den Himmelssohn mit Erleichterung, da er hoffte, dass dieses Kind einst sein Nachfolger würde.

Als sein Weib mit dem Kinde nieder kam, sah er jedoch, dass er betrogen worden war, denn das Kind war golden wie die Sonne.

Erzürnt suchte er seine Eltern auf, um ihren Rat zu erbitten.  
Sein Vater hieß ihm das beschmutzte Frauenzimmer zurück in die See zu stürzen. Seine Mutter jedoch riet ihm, Antworten von seinem Weib zu ersuchen, ehe er sie zu unrecht verdammte.

Während dies sich zu trug, fürchtete die junge Mutter um ihr und ihres Kindes Leben. Sie floh zur Insel, wo sie den Wächtergeist wiedersah.

Der Himmelssohn war bereit gewesen die Antwort seines Weibes zu hören, doch als er heimkehrte und weder Weib noch Kind vorfand, geriet er außer sich vor Zorn. Er folgte ihr, Pfeil und Bogen in den Händen. Als er an der Küste anlangte, wo er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, spähte er über die See hinweg auf die Insel.  
Er sah seine Gemahlin in den Armen eines anderen, und blind vor Hass zielte er seinen Pfeil auf ihr Herz.

Der Wächtergeist brüllte ob seiner Verzweiflung als seine Liebste in seinen Armen starb.

Manch einer sagt, dass Himmelssohn und Wächtergeist einander verfluchten, sodass ihre Erben fortan den gleichen Schmerz erlitten wie sie.

Als das Zeitalter der Menschen begann zogen die Gottheiten, welche einst die Welt beherrschten, aus dieser zurück; doch selbst heute heißt es, dass es das Schicksal der Erben des goldenen Geistes ist, sich in Frauen zu verlieben die ihnen nicht gehören; und in Rache werden diese Frauen unter den Händen ihrer Gemahlen sterben.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen, ich hoffe es hat Dir gefallen!  
> Falls ja, lass es mich gerne wissen. ^^


End file.
